For garments which are intrinsically water permeable, and as such are also water vapor permeable and wind permeable, it has proven useful to include a functional layer insert with a waterproof, water vapor permeable functional layer. This functional layer insert with functional layer prevents water such as rain and snow from penetrating the interior of garment. The functional layer also allows perspiration moisture to be transported to the outside. The wear comfort of such a garment is considerably increased by the fact that such a functional layer insert is usually windproof. Functional layers are often made from microporous polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
Garments with functional layer inserts have proven particularly valuable in workwear such as in the armed forces, police, fire fighting and general workwear applications.
Presently, such garments are provided with a functional layer insert that is integrated during the construction of the garment so they cannot be separated from the rest of the garment. This may not be desirable, especially when the garment needs to be worn without the functional layer insert, particularly in good weather or if the garment must be rigorously cleaned after wearing in very dirty conditions such as for example, firefighting or other activities. After wearing, the garment must be submitted to rigid laundry procedures during which the functional layer could be damaged. Functional layer inserts are presently available that can be inserted into the garment by means of zippers, but these do not protect against the ingress of water.
There is a need for a connection assembly that allows at least one inner liner or insert to be provided to the inside of a garment which prevents water and other undesirable elements from entering the garment.